


im shameless when it comes to loving you

by blankiehxrry



Series: welcome to the mansion [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Embarrassment Kink, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Harry, Teasing, breath play, cross dressing, just lots of sex, lets see, mulitple orgasms, theres also sweet sex, theres no plot????, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is still a playboy bunny. Louis is his daddy. He doesn't like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im shameless when it comes to loving you

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyy so i've never written a sequel for any of my work but a lot of people asked for one for the playboy bunny fic so i gave it a go! as i've been writing it ive been very nervous that this won't live up to the original but i thought what the heck and went with it bc it was very fun to write!! please let me know what you think and enjoy :) as always please excuse any editing/grammar mistakes i was just too excited to post

“Wow, your arse looks awful red, H.” Liam’s brow is furrowed in concern as he uses his hand on Harry’s hip to turn him and examine his bottom. “What’d he do to you this time?”

 

Harry rubs his bottom lip between his thumb and index finger, contemplating. “First he used his hand, then he brought out the paddle. Twenty spanks in all? I think.”

 

“Fuck, and you can take that much?” Liam gently runs the pad of his thumb over one of Harry’s cheeks and the younger boy hisses. He’s still feeling a little fuzzy and the pain only intensifies that.

 

Ever since he wormed his way into Louis’ room three months ago, he hasn’t really left. Before, he was free to roam the house all day and do as he pleased whereas now he was content to come and go at Louis’ request; these days, he was mostly coming (HA, get it,  _coming_. Harry’s good at puns).

 

“Once I drop it’s not so bad.” Harry reaches up and twirls a stray curl around his finger. He’s taken to wearing headscarves around the house, that way it’s less likely to get greasy and dirty when, say, Louis is coming on his face.

 

“That’s impressive, Christ. He tried that on me a few weeks ago and I nearly used the safeword it hurt so bad.” Liam, bless him, doesn’t notice when Harry cringes a bit.

 

It’s just. See, Louis is  _his._ Harry’s not even a very possessive person but he doesn’t like to share daddy with anyone. Even someone as nice and loving as Liam. So sue him if he happens to forget that he’s not the only one sneaking in and out of the room at the end of the hall on the third floor. He does take pride in the fact that he seems to be the only one in the house who can handle the spanking and choking and bondage. Making no noise as Louis ate him out and managing to come untouched while tied up to the headboard are two of Harry’s long-standing achievements.

 

“Harry?” Both boys look up at Niall’s voice. He’s flushed bright red, lovebites sucked into his neck and sweat pooling in the dips of his collarbones. “Uh, Louis was asking for you. He also said he left you something on your bed, so. Check there first.”

 

Something flutters inside Harry’s tummy and he detaches himself from Liam’s wandering hands. “Thanks, Ni. Have a good time?”

 

Niall flushes even more, hand nervously coming up to brush away the hair that’s stuck to his forehead. “He’s riled up today, that’s for sure. The bruises on my hips won’t fade for at least a week.”

 

Liam gives a murmur of approval while Harry leans in to kiss his cheek. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

 

He leaves the two boys to chat in favor of heading past the kitchen and to the spiral staircase. He takes two at a time, skipping down the hall to his room where he stops before entering. Taking a deep breath, Harry cracks the door open, peeks inside before seeing that it’s safe to enter. Louis’ is notorious for buying extravagant gifts for all the Bunnies. God only knows what’s in store for Harry.

 

Surprisingly, all that’s different in his room is a small pink box sitting innocently at the foot of his bed. There’s a tiny bow on top as well as a note.

 

_Try this on for size, Cinderella. Then come to my room and give daddy a show .xx_

 

So, new clothes of some sort. Harry hides a grin in the palm of his hand as he slips off the ribbon and opens the top of the box. Under a layer of soft pink tissue paper sits a folded piece of cloth. Upon taking it out and holding it up in front of him, Harry realizes it’s a tiny skirt. It’s pleated and cotton, powder blue and _lovely_. Harry hops up quickly from his bed and slips the skirt on in front of his full-length mirror.

 

It slips on easily over the spandex shorts he was already wearing, hugging his curves and resting lightly over his bum. It cuts off just before the middle of his thigh, swishing gently as Harry spins in a circle to examine it from all angles. It doesn’t sit too high on his waist, lets his newest laurel tattoos peek out from the jut of his hipbones. Though the skirt itself is quite innocent, the fact that Harry’s already half hard just from looking at himself in it makes him feel a little bit slutty. He can’t help it, he’s blushing now. Daddy bought this just for Harry, just for his baby.

 

With one last glance in the mirror to double check that he looks presentable, Harry flounces out of his room and wastes no time in bursting through the door he’s come to be so familiar with.

 

Usually Louis would chastise him for walking in without knocking first, but it’s silent as Harry shuts the door behind him and takes a look around. The room smells a bit musky, like boy and sweat and sex. But that’s nothing new. The candles on the dresser are still lit and dripping with hot wax. There’s no fire in the fireplace this time, but there’s still a few dying embers in the pile of ashes so it must have just gone out.

 

“Daddy?” Harry calls aloud. He can’t remember the last time he’s called him Louis to his face. He wanders past the bed and into the bathroom. He’s met only with his own reflection, doesn’t see Louis in the bathtub or on the toilet. He’s not in the walk-in closet either, and now Harry’s horny  _and_  confused.

 

So unless he’s hiding under the bed or in a dark shadow, he’s not here. Sighing, Harry leaves the room with a heavy heart and a hard cock. He figures that if he can’t put his mouth on Louis’, he’ll settle for a banana from the kitchen instead. He hops down the stairs and to the fridge. He finds a ripe banana and peels it for himself, taking a large bite and leisurely leaning against the counter.

 

The sliding glass door that leads to the backyard opens, startling Harry out of his thoughts of his daddy. Walker and Aiden are laughing as they come inside, swim trunks and hair damp from the pool. Aiden’s in the middle of a sentence when he glances at Harry and freezes, jaw dropping and eyes drinking in the pale skin of Harry’s thighs under the lacey trim of the skirt.

 

“Baby,” he says in a low voice, skirting around the edges of the granite and sidling up to Harry. “What’s this?”

 

“Da – erm, Louis bought me it. But I can’t find him.” Harry tries not to pout but he fails.

 

“Aw, pet, did he leave you all alone?” Aiden lets his hand fall down to Harry’s hip, lightly pinching the skin of his hips.

 

Harry sighs and nods sadly. At least someone feels sorry for him.

 

“If you want, I can take care of that problem for you.” He nods down towards Harry’s erection, still straining underneath the skirt. “Make you feel good again.”

 

Harry’s not usually prone to hooking up with any of the other Bunnies, not unless Louis’ gone on a business trip and isn’t there to keep him busy. He’s never gotten further than a heated snog with Aiden, but anything to help his aching cock right now sounds delightful. He’s just about to nod, lead Aiden to the nearest empty room when someone clears their throat obnoxiously.

 

Blinking, Harry turns his head lazily to the side and comes face to face with. Louis. Oh no. He doesn’t look very happy, seems almost livid with the way his jaw is clenching and his eyes are hard. He’s got a small black bag in his hand and his hair’s pushed back on his head, making him look like a little lion.

 

“Louis!” Harry says eagerly. He tries to subtly push Aiden’s hand off his hip but Louis’ eyes are already there, tracking the movement. Aiden coughs uncomfortably before mumbling something about checking up on the other boys and leaving the room.

 

“So I leave for an hour and you’re already acting like a slut when I get back, are you? Even after I bought you presents.” Louis crosses his arms and glares.

 

“Daddy,” Harry whispers. He hopes his tone conveys how sorry he feels. He steps forward and nuzzles his head into Louis’ shoulder. “Missed you.”

 

“Not enough to wait patiently like a good boy?” Louis hums quietly and turns on his heel, heading towards the staircase. Harry waits a moment before he follows him.

 

Louis doesn’t turn back to look at him and doesn’t say anything until they’re both back in his room with the door shut and locked.

 

“Do you like your gift, daddy?”

 

“I’d like it more if you hadn’t gone out and showed it off to everyone in the whole fucking house.” Louis crosses the room and shucks off his shirt, works on unbuckling his belt as Harry stands by the door, unsure.

 

“Wasn’t trying to show off,” Harry slowly explains. He knows Louis hates when he stutters over his words. “Just couldn’t find you, daddy.”

 

“So this is a matter of you and your horrible patience, is it? Just can’t fucking wait for me anymore can you?” Louis kicks his pants to the side and snaps his fingers, pointing to the bed. Harry follows the unspoken command by crawling up towards the headboard on his knees.

 

“Stay on your hands and knees,” Louis orders. He reaches down to pick up his discarded belt and folds it in half. Harry shivers in anticipation, arms already quivering with the effort to hold himself up.

 

He jumps when Louis’ cold hand makes contact with his left bum cheek, bypassing it in favor of flipping up the skirt so that it’s out of the way and leaves his pale cheeks and puckered hole on display. Harry idly wonder if he’s still open from earlier that morning when he fucked himself with his pink, glittery vibrator and whether Louis would be mad if he found out that he did.

 

The rough tulle of the skirt rubs up on Harry’s cock, soaking up the precome that’s sliding down his shaft. They haven’t even begun yet and he feels spent. Louis positions himself up so that he’s sitting on his haunches directly behind Harry.

 

“Bad boys get punished, as you very well know baby.”

 

And does he ever. Harry remembers a month ago when Zayn palmed him on the couch under the blankets, remembers when Louis appeared in front of them with fire in his eyes and completely ignored Zayn as he grabbed Harry roughly around the wrist. He didn’t let go until they were locked safely away in his room and Harry was bent over the sink, forced to watch Louis rim him for an entire  _hour_  before he pulled out the paddle and gave him fifty sharp smacks. He came five times by the end of the evening and Louis couldn’t rouse him out of subspace for three hours.

 

“Will you try and be good by counting?” Louis says it as if it’s even a question, as if Harry would ever say no to something that he asked.

 

“Promise, promise I’ll be your good boy.” Harry unconsciously wiggles his bum back and forth in tiny motions, psyching himself up. He’s ready for this, he was _born_ for this.

 

It’s a moment before the first smack comes. The crack of the belt echoes throughout the room.

 

“O – one,” Harry manages. He shakes his head to clear his mind and chews worriedly on his bottom lip.

 

 “Two.” He’s confident now, only floating a little.

 

_Smack. Smack._

“Three, four,” Harry whines quietly. He turns his head to the side to see his daddy at work. He looks nice, a little sweaty with his hair swept back and his cheeks flushed. He stops when he sees Harry staring and tuts impatiently, reaching over and yanking down the headscarf atop Harry’s head so that it’s covering his eyes.

 

“Oh fucking _shit,_ ” Harry whines. His elbows give out and his head falls onto his arms in ecstasy.

 

“Don’t swear.” _Smacksmacksmack._

“Five, erm, six, seven,” Harry rushes out in one breath.

 

This time, Louis hits right down the center of Harry’s crack and he squeals, letting out a string of _yeah yeah yeah_ ’s.

 

“Eight.”

 

He feels Louis hands leave his backside, presumably to spank him again, when they’re interrupted. The doorknob rattles a bit before the door opens a crack and Zayn peaks his head in.

 

“Hey –oh, _oh, shit._ I’m sorry, I thought –”

 

“It’s no problem, gorgeous. What’s up?”

 

Harry hears a shuffle and then suddenly Zayn’s voice is much closer. He wills himself to be silent, tells himself he has to keep quiet or else he’ll end up screaming out in how much he fucking gets off on Zayn seeing him tied up for daddy. Does Zayn know Louis is his daddy? If he doesn’t, he should, Harry thinks possessively. Everyone should now that Louis is Harry’s daddy, that’s Harry is his and he is Harry’s.

 

They talk about something that may or may not be of any importance but Harry can’t even make out what they’re saying, can’t even fucking focus on anything but the fact that Zayn can probably see the red marks of the belt stark on Harry’s doughy skin and his hole is probably on display, pink and puckered.

 

As soon as he thinks it he feels daddy reach out and rub the pad of his finger over the rippled skin, not quite dipping in but putting pressure on the center. Harry shivers all the way down to his bones and Zayn _has_ to see this, _has_ to understand what’s going on right now. Harry’s cock is fat and wet with precome that’s absolutely pouring out of the slit.

 

Zayn stays for a few moments more before mumbling a goodbye along with another apology for intruding before leaving and shutting the door tight behind him. As soon as he’s gone, Louis cracks the belt down again and Harry comes, comes out of nowhere for much longer than he ever has and he starts sobbing into his hands, muffled cries and whimpers.

 

“Harry,” daddy says quietly. Harry only cries harder. “Did you come?”

 

It takes him a moment before he can hold in his tears and croak out a _yes, I’m so sorry daddy please please I couldn’t help it please._

 

Louis doesn’t make a move for a moment, seems to be considering his options. Harry can’t see anything that’s going on but he can imagine the look of disappointment on Louis’ face.

 

There’s a bit of a dip in the bed as Louis presumably gets up and the scratch of a drawer opening and the snick of a bottle and the wet sound of a hand working a cock and then Harry’s being shoved down on the mattress and man-handled by Louis.

 

“You’re going to follow along with whatever I do and you are not allowed to come again, do you hear me? I don’t care if you’re hard and aching you don’t dare come anymore today.”

 

Daddy doesn’t wait for an answer before he brackets his hands on either side of Harry and leans down until his cock is burrowed in between the supple skin of Harry’s thighs.  

 

“Good boys get stuffed full of their daddy’s cock, but you and I both know you weren’t anywhere near good enough today Harry.” Louis pulls out and thrusts his cock back in sharply. He’s got his thighs on the outside of Harry’s, making sure that Harry’s legs are pressed close enough together that it gives him the right kind of friction.

 

Harry doesn’t dare make a sound but his tummy spasms as his cock fills up again, hot and heavy and dragging on the sheets as Louis rabbits his cock in between Harry’s thighs. It may take minutes or hours or days but he just keeps fucking into Harry, rubbing his skin raw and breathing heavy into his ear until he tells Harry he can talk and all he can do is sob out _daddy_ and Louis is shouting and coming, pulsing in Harry’s legs and he only pulls out once he’s caught his breath and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips.

 

Later, he’ll take off Harry’s blindfold and lotion up his sweet, milky thighs, but for now they’ll lie together side by side on the bed while Louis dries Harry’s tears and tells him he’s still always daddy’s good boy.

 

-

 

Other times, Louis’ gentle. He’ll invited Harry up to his room and as soon as he walks in, he’ll know what kind of mood Louis is in. When he wants a slow night, he’ll already be sat waiting on his bed, cock a hard line against his leg and sipping warm red wine from a stemmed glass.

 

On this night, Harry walks in, sated and sleepy from watching movies on the couch, stretched out with his head resting on Zayn’s lap. He can still feel the phantom touch of Zayn running his fingers through the matted curls on top of his head.

 

Across the room, Louis is smiling at him from the bed, watching with a predatory gaze as Harry shuffles up and onto the mattress. He crawls forward until he’s resting in Louis’ lap, head burrowed into his shoulder.

 

“Hi, gorgeous baby,” Louis kisses the top of his head.

 

“Daddy,” Harry whines quietly.

 

“Been thinking about you all day,” Louis murmurs, leaving a trail of soft kisses from Harry’s jaw to his earlobe.

 

And this is what Harry loves. Loves getting butterflies in his tummy from his daddy’s kisses. He mouths at the warm skin of Louis’ neck, his own display of affection.

 

“So beautiful,” Louis whispers, like it’s a secret just for them. Harry keens and wiggles his bum happily in daddy’s lap.

 

They’re quiet for a few minutes where Harry lifts his head and uses the tips of his fingers to trace the scruff on Louis’ face and the sharp curve of his cheekbones. Louis lifts one of his hands and feeds his thumb into Harry’s mouth. Harry sucks greedily on it as he experimentally rocks his hips down, earning a soft sigh from the older man.

 

“Want to open you up baby, can I do that?” Harry’s nodding before daddy can finish his sentence, eyes fluttering at the prospect. “Open you up nice and slow.”

 

Harry hums happily as Louis reaches under the pillow to grab the lube. For Harry he always uses the tropical fruit flavor. It’s little things like that which make Harry happy; knowing he and daddy have their own special routine that he shares with no one else.

 

Louis helps maneuver Harry so that his back is flush against Louis’ front, legs spread apart lazily. Harry’s only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, which Louis shoves down under his bum. He uncaps the lube and drizzles a generous portion on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He reaches down beneath Harry and runs his middle finger down Harry’s crack, dipping in to find his puckered hole.

 

He knows he’s found it when Harry lets out a small mewl, throwing  his head back on daddy’s shoulder. He slides in up to the first knuckle, wiggling his finger to find some give. Harry keeps letting out these uncontrollable, breathless noises.

 

“Want me to talk you through it baby boy?” Harry whispers out a  _yes_  and daddy ducks his head so his mouth is hovering right above Harry’s ear.

 

They do this sometimes too; Louis will whisper dirty things in Harry’s ear that he knows will get him off. They both know that Harry’s capable of coming at least twice, and often times it’s better to take the edge off before the get too far.

 

“You’re so pretty, my boy.” Louis nibbles at Harry’s earlobe. “Look at you, so hard. Your pretty little cock all hard and leaking for me. Daddy loves you so much sweetheart.”

 

Harry feels a  hot tear splash his cheek before he realizes he’s crying. “ _Daddy._ ”

 

“That’s right, I am your daddy, and you’re my precious boy. Can you play with your nipples baby? Know you love that.”

 

Harry chokes on a sob as he wastes no time in reaching up and tweaking the sensitive buds. He lets out a long groan and continues roughly tugging them until they’re puffy and red.

 

At this point, daddy has three fingers inside Harry, has been slipping them in one at a time and scissoring him open so he’s loose enough for daddy’s big cock. He’s kissing Harry’s neck, sucking dark marks into his milky skin.

 

“Dirty boy, are you gonne come all over your tummy? Can’t even wait for my cock you’re so eager.” Harry nods pathetically, grinding down in small circles to chase the relief that daddy’s fingers bring.

 

“Just wait until I’m inside you and you’ll feel me right about here.” Louis splays his hand over Harry’s stomach, right above his bladder and presses down gently.

 

Harry whines loudly and nods, fast and jerky. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s asking for.  _Anything._

 

“Talk to me baby. Tell me where you’re at.”

 

 Though it’s highly unlikely, Harry likes to imagine he can feel the nerve endings in his brain fizzle, can almost pinpoint the exact moment when he starts to slip under. It takes longer for the words to form on his tongue.

 

“Green.” Cotton fills his mouth and weighs him down. “Fuzzy.”

 

Daddy hums, pleased. He gently takes one of Harry’s hands off of his nipple and guides it to where Louis’ hand is inside him. Without words, he prompts Harry until the younger boy moans with understanding and slips one of his own fingers in alongside Louis’.

 

“Oh,  _fuck._ ” Harry whimpers quietly. He can’t lift himself up to bounce on the fingers, can only grind down deep in a quick rhythm. Louis starts to thrust his fingers in faster while Harry crooks his own until,  _shit, yes yes yes,_ he’s found his prostate.

 

“Keep your finger there, love.” Louis commands while his fingers are flying in and out of Harry at a rapid pace. The combination of slow and fast has Harry seeing stars. From a bystander’s perspective, Harry imagines they’d simply see a daddy and his baby working together, towards one ultimate goal.

 

“ _Mmnh_ , gonna come.” Harry feels his balls draw up tight and his tummy quiver with anticipation. He’s never been good at holding out, not when there’s a constant pressure on his spot.

 

“That’s okay, that’s good baby. Come once and then you’ll be ready to go again. I’ll lay you out nice and long, stretch you out and fill you up all at once.”

 

Louis’s free hand slithers up the pale column of Harry’s throat, his index finger and thumb spreading across the space just over his Adam’s apple.

 

“ _Daddy,_ ” Harry exhales sharply. Louis begins pressing down harder, and  _shit_  Harry can feel his airway constricting as he tries to draw in a breath but finds that he can’t. His lungs start to spasms and the space in his head is filled with thick wool, heavy cotton and no air,  _no air_  –

 

Just like that Harry’s coming, thick gobs of it shooting up on his stomach and reaching as high as his neck, landing on Louis’ fingers.

 

“Jesus.” Louis is awed, staring down at Harry as his breathing slows and the come dries on his skin. Harry’s pulled out his finger but Louis keeps his in, gently stroking his rim.

 

“Ready for round two, love?” Louis runs the pad of his finger over Harry’s flushed cheek, coaxing him out of his own head.

 

Harry turns his head towards Louis after a moment and nods once.  _Yes._

 

Ever so gently, Louis takes his fingers from under Harry and flips them so that he’s bracketing Harry with his arms. Harry is stretched out, arms flung lazily above him and legs spread wide and opening. He’s staring up at his daddy like he’s hung the moon.

 

“Please.” He only utters one word, but it holds a lot. Louis nods and leans down to press a sweet kiss to each of Harry’s cheeks before he looks down and takes a hold of his cock, guiding it to Harry’s hole.

 

He only teases a bit, rubbing his cock down from Harry’s bum to the sensitive skin right behind his balls. Harry mewls and makes grabby hands at Louis, urging him to hurry up.

 

“I’ve got you baby,” daddy reassures.

 

It feels like hours as Louis presses inside, taking his time until he’s buried in Harry, breathing harshly into his baby’s neck when he clenches lightly.

 

They both lay silent for a moment, reveling in the tight, hot feel of it all before Louis manages to pull out and nudge back in. The small sensation has Harry throwing his head back and muttering a string of curses.

 

“Daddy,” Harry clenches down again to remind him of what he really wants.

 

“Be patient with me, love.” Louis pulls out again and slowly slides back in, finding himself a slow rhythm of which he doesn’t break. He laces his and Harry’s hands together and holds them above both of their heads.

 

It’s a rather slow process, intimate and quiet as Harry cries a little and mouths weekly at the thick skin of his lower lip. He’s chewing it raw and Louis would normally chastise him but he can tell it acts as a form of comfort for Harry, like a pacifier for a baby.

 

Harry’s eyes are glazed over with love and adoration and pleasure, but he keeps them locked on Louis, barely ever blinking. Louis leans down until their chests are touching and whispers sweet nothings into Harry’s ear. His cock is trapped between his and Louis’ belly, throbbing and leaking precome each time that Louis thrusts back in. The slow drag is almost agonizing but Harry loves it.

 

Harry’s not sure how much time passes before Louis whispers “come baby,  _right now_ ” but his body immediately complies. Harry’s whole body seizes before he comes for the second time, just as much come spurting out of his spent cock as before. As soon as he’s done, Louis speeds up his thrusts, pounds into Harry as he chases his own release.

 

“Dirty boy,” Louis grits out. “Love you my filthy boy.”

 

“I’m your boy, daddy,” Harry whispers out, eyes hooded.

 

“Fuck, you’re all  _mine._ ” Louis thrusts in one last time and holds himself there, hips pressed against the doughy skin of Harry’s ass. They both look at each other, fierce intensity in their eyes before Louis is pulling out and laying down beside his boy.

 

“Look at that,” Louis says, amazed. “You don’t even need your bunny ears anymore, looks like you already have some.”

 

Harry’s brows furrow in confusion before Louis reaches over to tug on one of the many floppy strands of his hair.

 

“Like little floppy ears these are.” He winds a chocolate strand around his finger before letting it drop. Harry blushes.

 

“Grew it out cause I thought you’d like, erm, you know, pulling on it and stuff. I mean, I’d like it too, but I also know you like that, erm –”

 

Louis hushes him mid-sentence. “Love it baby, love you so much. You’re so good to me.”

 

“ _Daddy,_ ” Harry says, affronted. “You’re so good to  _me_.”

 

“We’re just good for each other, aren’t we?” Louis motions for Harry to tuck himself up along his side. He burrows his face into Louis’ neck and kisses the skin softly.

 

“We really, really are.”                

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kind words only please :D
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
